Confession
by Aki no Kawa
Summary: Theme: Gender- bender Akashi Seijuurou and Kuroko Tetsuya studied at the same high school. I really like the idea of Kuroko actually being a girl because of some features of his appearance and personalities. This is the first time I have ever posted a story about my OTP. Please feel free to comment because I would appreciate it.


Confession

Paring: Akashi and female Kuroko

"Have you been waiting for too long, Akashi-kun? I'm so sorry because my teacher made me linger in the class a little."

"It's alright, Tetsuya. You don't have to worry that much."

They were always like that: walking home together after class. Though Akashi's house was nearer, he never let Kuroko come home alone – "unprotected" to be precise. They were close friends since their childhood. To Akashi, Kuroko was way too indifferent, naive and careless, which made him so feel worried and insecure every time she was outside "exploring the world". Today was not unlike others; Akashi was going to buy a vanilla shake and accompanied her home. He wondered whether coddling her like this was good. However, he planned to do something special today – something really assured their relationship. Not until she was officially his, some guys still could bother. There were countless times he had to pull her hands and dragged her out of some boys asking for her help unreasonably. They were always taking advantage of her childlike and kind nature to approach her. And of course the main reason was her attractiveness. Kuroko had a quite small and thin figure. Her skin was as white as porcelain and smooth as silk. But the first impression of her was always her fluffy glowing light blue hair with slight orange fragrance. Her eyes were as deep and clear as the blue ocean. Her slightly pink lips were so soft and tempting that seeing that would make Akashi want to kiss them immediately.

"Damn it! Just thinking about it makes me annoyed enough." He grumbled.

After today, he was quite confident that nothing like that could ever happen again. Akashi planned to buy her favorite drinks first and then took her to a private and special place. At this place, he would confess everything to her. However, most importantly, he had to distract and made her happy and satisfied enough to say yes easily – yes, kind of deceiving her into a trap. Therefore, Akashi asked Kuroko for a walk in the central park near Akashi's house.

"It sounds fun as long as I can have my vanilla shake." Kuroko was joking. As they were on the way to the park, the sky turned slightly black, probably indicating a heavy rain. Kuroko was a bit worried because thunder had been her fear for quite a long time. But seeing Akashi's determination to take her to the park, she didn't show any disapproval or resistance. "It should be fine if Akashi's here with me." Finally, they reached the park; Akashi went to buy some drinks for both. While they were drinking and chatting with each other, in a sudden Akashi said:" Tetsuya, I have something to tell you." Kuroko was a little startled because she never saw Akashi's voice that serious before.

"I want you to be my…."

BANG! A piercing crack occurred, the rains started to fall heavily. Kuroko was so frightened that she hugged Akashi tightly all of a sudden. Akashi was so shocked at the fact that his Kuroko was now shaking with scare barely saying anything. She wringed his shirt and pressed her head against his chest as Akashi clasped her in his hands to comfort her. "Damn it!". How could he ever forget that Kuroko was extremely scared of thunder, that she once got lost in a stormy night? He was so engrossed in his own scheme that he neglected his duties – protecting his girl. He quickly remembered that they were actually holding each other in the heavy rain. Then, he pulled her hands and led her to the small shop to shelter from the rain for a while.

"I'm so sorry, Tetsuya. I shouldn't be that selfish and careless." He looked at her worriedly: "What you really need now is to get rid of wet clothes… Uhm, how about going to my house? It's really near here…" He paused for a second and realized his inappropriate words.

"Oh, I'm sorry. You're a girl and your family is waiting for you now."

"That's alright, Akashi-kun." Kuroko smiled brightly." Anyway,my family is going on a trip now."

"Oh, wait! That means you will have to stay home alone tonight?"

"I guess so." She shrugged.

"If that's the case, you're going to my house tonight. I'll call your parents for permission, ok?"

"But, Akashi-kun, I can get by myself…!" Kuroko hesitated because it was a long time since she last visited his house.

""Let's go! The rain has stopped. You'll get a cold if you stay like this any longer."

5 minutes later, they were in Akashi's house.

"Now, you'd better take a bath now. I'm sorry that you have to wear my clothes. It's from last year's so it may fit you." His parents divorced a long time ago and he didn't have any sister.

"Thank you, Akashi-kun. I'm sorry that I make you worried and disturbed."

Akashi came close to her, put a hand on her head and kissed her forehead.

"You silly, it's clearly my fault. You don't have to say sorry like that. So, go now, the bathroom is on the second floor near the staircase."

Kuroko blushed a little because of his gentle and considerate actions. She turned back and headed for the bathroom hurryingly.

Taking a bath definitely relaxed any person. As long as she poured the hot water on her body, it seemed that all the tiredness and worry disappeared. Later, she put on Akashi's clothes. His clothes were fragrant with the aroma of yellow camellia. She once read in the book that that flower was the symbol of longingness. Her cheeks turned slightly pink when she thought of its meaning.

She didn't know Akashi did accidentally or on purpose that he and Kuroko wore the identical pijama. Kuroko looked so innocent, fragile and angelic in white. Her long light blue hair flowed naturally and gave off gentle and fresh scent. Just because Akashi's clothes were quite large that he could see almost the area of her immaculately fair skin around neck.

"Akashi-kun, can I go to bed now? I feel really sleepy and exhausted…"

Akashi now wearing his favorite black pijama, approaching Kuroko: "But, you can't go to sleep with an empty stomach. At least I can't allow that. Actually, I've already prepared dinner for…! Hey, are you listening to me?"

Kuroko was dozing off in the chair and unable to pay any attention to Akashi's speaking. Everything became blurry in front of her eyes. Lately, she had been taking so much work and eventually after relaxing in a hot bath, she was not able to stay vigilant any more. All she could see was Akashi's anxious face.

Akashi nervously touched her forehead and felt relieved that she didn't have a fever. He gently held her in his arms and laid her on his bed. Looking at her now really traumatized him. No word could describe how regretful he was now. But that also led to another dilemma – his beloved one was now sleeping in his room. Knowing that would be better if he could stay here to watch out for her.

"My dear girl is here with me and all I can do is to observe her?" Akashi sighed.

"I'm sorry, Tetsuya… but that's way better for both of us." Then he got into the bed, holding her tightly. Kuroko started to feel warm and pressed her head into his chest like she was seeking the warmth. Akashi slightly blushed as he realized how close they were now. Then they both seemed to fall into the soundest slumber ever.

Kuroko woke up in the next morning and surprisedly found that she was literally holding Akashi. "Was I hugging him like this all night?" She intended to wake him up but seeing Akashi's gorgeous face, she couldn't have the heart to interrupt his sweet sleep especially after a long and tiring night. Kuroko gently touched his red and soft hair, bent down and snatched a hasty kiss just like she was afraid that Akashi would know what she just did. All of a sudden, she was pulled so close by his arms.

"Got you, Tetsuya!"

Immediately hearing those crafty words, she received a passionate kiss from Akashi. Realizing that she couldn't anything to resist the appeal of that kiss or the Akashi's wish, Kuroko closed her eyes and enjoyed the luscious taste of the kiss.

"I thought you're still sleeping! Why are you always doing things unpredictably like that, Akashi-kun?" Kuroko asked with a little bit of embarrassment.

"It's like I have no choice at all. Because you are so adorable that I am continuously tempted to do such things." Akashi's voice sounded playfully and slyly as ever.

"Do you know how difficult it is for me to see you in such appealing clothes?"

"Akashi-kun, is picking up on me that funny?" Kuroko's face turned extremely flush as her voice seemed a bit sulky and awkward. She hastily adjusted her wide and untidy collar when realizing the meaning of those words.

"No, I'm just telling the truth, Tetsuya. I planned to tell you this yesterday." Akashi looked right into Kuroko' eyes that she started to feel the heat all over her body.

"Could you stay by my side forever, Kuroko Tetsuya?"

"Isn't that quite obvious? We already do." Kuroko embarrassedly turned away as she said those words. Akashi was quite surprised at her sweet honesty. He smiled and pulled her close to him, laid his arms around her waist and whispered in her ears:

"So my precious lover, shall we hurry now or else we will be late for school."

Then, he out of blue lifted her up, took her out of the bed and headed for the bathroom.

"I can walk on my own, Akashi-kun!"

"Alright, I dried your clothes last night so now they should be ready for you. And I will make our breakfast as fast as I can."

"You're acting like my husband already….!"

"Don't we look like a newly married couple already, Tetsuya? Any considerate husband would so such things as I am doing now." He said those words shamelessly with a smirk on his face.

"But don't worry. I don't plan to cross the line so soon. I'm a person of traditions, you know. I'll wait at least until you is ready."

_THE END_


End file.
